


can i just project for a second

by epiphany_storm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Suicide Attempt, Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, idk how to tag im hoping this is right, is it a suicide attempt or just thinking about it idk, lol pain, not good parenting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphany_storm/pseuds/epiphany_storm
Summary: tommy is tired. no one cares.ora vent fic cause im sad
Relationships: none ew
Kudos: 31





	can i just project for a second

**Author's Note:**

> first !!  
> i will remove this if any of the ccs involved say they are uncomfortable with works like these/fanfics in general. if this is the case and i havent deleted it pls yell at me because i either completely forgot i wrote this or did not know they said this !! them being comfortable is my priority :]  
> second !!  
> im sure tommys parents are lovely !! this is me projecting my own parents and experiences onto him because i am not in a very good place right now and the best thing i could come up with was writing :]
> 
> pls read the tags for warnings before reading and let me know if i need to add anything because i am not very good at knowing what to put (also ik my grammar is bad and capitalization is dead to me, i can write properly i just choose not to unless it is for school because it is a lot more effort and confusing to my brain)

tommy stared at the bottle of pills in his hand. the cold tiles of the bathroom floor was all he felt. everything seemed so silent, so peaceful. would they work? could he finally escape? 

he pulled himself up from the ground, dropping the bottle on the ground and leaning on the sink to stare at himself in the mirror. his eyes were red and puffy, tear stains streaked down his equally red cheeks. he always hated that, you know. how his whole face turned red when he cried. it was so obvious, everyone would always know how much of a crybaby he was. 

he slid back down to the floor and picked the bottle back up, missing the sound of the front door opening. he was too caught up in his own head to realize anything, really. he turned the bottle around in his hands again, staring at the label. he didnt even look it up, he didnt even know if this would do the trick. he was just so desperate. he popped the bottle open and shook one into his hand, staring at it. people would be more happy without him, right? they wouldnt have to deal with his overwhelming personality, he was just being annoying, really. he let his hand fall to the floor, and stared up at the light. he didnt know why he had bothered to turn it on. the light always hurt his eyes these days. he spent most of his time curled up in bed, staring at the ceiling or watching some random video on his phone. 

the door opening startled him. he jolted up and stared at his mom, he had to have been in there for hours. she wasnt supposed to be home, no one was. she looked down at him with judgement, or maybe disgust, in her eyes. her eyes trailed down to the pills he had spilled all over the floor. 

“clean that up.” she snapped. “that wouldnt even do anything to you.” she rolled her eyes and walked off, tommy wasnt sure where she went. he wasnt sure he cared. he didnt even notice the tears trailing down his face yet again, as he swept all the pills into his hand. he threw them all in the trash as fast as he could and rushed to his room. 

he wondered if she told the truth, as he sat on his bed. did she just want him to believe that, so he wouldnt attempt anything? did she really not even care what he was going to do? he was so tired. so tired of her not caring. well, she had to care some, right? hes her son, she had to care. no, he was just lying to himself. she had never cared. he leaned back and pulled the blanket over himself, grabbing his phone in the process. he pulled up youtube and clicked on a random video, not even watching it, just staring at the ceiling.

if he couldnt escape, he wasnt sure what he could do anymore. 


End file.
